Applause
by anastasiavanderbilt
Summary: Anastasia Vanderbilt and Loki have waited for all of the madness to end in New York City to begin their romance. Now it's time to focus on their erotic sex life. Loki has sexual desires as well and he won't be denied. Loki LaufeysonxOC oneshot OOC Loki Laufeyson


"I have waited far too long," he whispered. The words stole my breath, which I had difficulty getting back between that comment and his soft lips butterflying on my neck. I leaned into him, his back nearly parallel to the bed. Propped up on his hands, he crawled backward, lifting the leg I was straddling to bring me back with him.

Arms wrapped around me, he pulled me tight, and as I nestled into him, kissing his jaw, he slowly sat up, ghosting his hands down my back to tug teasingly at the belt loops of my pants. I wiggled on his hips, sighing softly. His fingers tucked my hair behind my ear as his lips brushed it. "You are all mine now," he murmured, an uncontrolled waver in his voice as though he could get off on just that thought. A hot shiver ran over my skin.

Light, staccato kisses graced my neck and I watched with wide eyes, squirming under Loki's slow, slithering fingers as they slid up my skin and pulled down gently. Breathing was a chore; his very eyes made it so, forest green orbs murmuring praises to my body from under those long black lashes. His eyelids melted closed and he pressed a kiss into my clavicle, moaning delicately. The sensation with the sound made my hormones go positively wild and my spine straightened up, my hands scrambling into his hair to hold his lips there. I felt him smirk, tongue darting out and dabbing down my chest, down between my breasts. Every time it touched my skin I drew a short gasp, quickly growing lightheaded. This only increased my focus on the building heat between my thighs.

He pressed his lips just above my left breast, feeling my heartbeat. It thumped quickly, adding to the heat melting all over my body. It was getting so terribly stuffy. My bra trapped the heat against me, humidity awkward and uncomfortable, and I reached back to unhook it.

"Let me, sweetheart," he whispered, bringing his lips to mine and bestowing a kiss as he reached around and pinched my bra hooks together. The garment fell down my arms, exposing my breasts to Loki who removed my bra the rest of the way and tossed it aside, grazing the sides of my breasts with his palms. As his fingers took their places and he gave a small but firm squeeze, I felt that uncomfortable heat leaving my body. The color of his eyes shifted to amber, a light bluish tint to his skin, and I could feel the goosebumps surfacing all over my body. He pinched my now hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, drawing a gasp at the sudden stimulation of those vulnerable nerves.

A hard shiver rocked through me, and my breath came out visible. "A-anh..." My breathing slowed, eyes locked onto Loki's red ones. He looked as wonderstruck as me, dipping his head for a kiss to my lips.

I pressed my mouth hard against his, gripping his hair tighter and biting his lips until he opened them. I was so excited I almost bit off the tip of his tongue, but he pulled it back into his mouth with a muffled yelp. And then he retaliated with a sharp bite to my neck.

"Ah! L-Loki..." I bucked my hips, creating more friction between the both of us. The quicker I rocked my hips, the harder Loki would bite, surely leaving harsh bruises all over my neck as I moaned and hissed in pain and satisfaction. He was panting now, short bursts of hot breath tickling my skin between bites.

His hips bucked and met mine abruptly, causing him to groan. Suddenly my back was flat on the mattress and his weight was balanced on my groin and my stomach as one of his hands pinned my wrists together above my head. The other hand slipped shallowly into my pants and then took its place on my hip. He began to grind, biting his bottom lip and then dipping his head to growl in my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth and tugging a little more than just lightly. The tug almost hurt.

I squirmed under his weight, under his touch, pushing my hips up and rubbing back against him, my body craving to be even closer. Those pants needed to come off now. Bowing my elbows out, I tried to struggle out of his grip, but Loki chuckled, removing his hand from my side to tighten his hold. His lips were warm now, nipping and slipping along my jaw and down between my bared breasts and he kissed to one of my nipples, taking it between his teeth. He bit down very barely, just enough to send a little thrill through my body. My lips parted with a pant as Loki's moist tongue darted out to touch the pert bud, and my vision blurred from the sensation. With the hand not pinning me down, he pinched my other nipple, pulling lightly and twisting, and I moaned. Trousers required removal. I tugged at his restraining hand again, and it gave only a little before he tightened his hold, sucking on my breast in a very distracting manner ohhh that tongue.

"Loki..." I whined, bucking my hips in attempt to send the message. He merely chuckled, making more of a show of what he was doing to my body. Every flick of the tongue and squeeze of his fingers sent warm pleasure twisting down through me to where it gathered between my thighs. That area throbbed delightfully, begging for Loki's attention. "Loki, please..."

He pretended to ignore me, looking up with a smug gleam in his eyes. Oh I was not having this. All at once, I trapped one of his legs between mine, thrust my chest upward, lifted to the side and jerked my arms apart. Loki's hand let go of me and now I was the one on top, biting his neck and pinning his wrists. He moaned and jerked every time I so much as came near his neck, suddenly at my mercy. "Oh, oh my god, oh...b-bite me!" he begged, and I complied, sinking my incisors into his neck. His back arched off the bed. "Bite harder," he instructed, breathless. I widened my mouth and clamped down almost to my molars, determined to leave a nasty bite on him. His breath came out shuddering, unsteady, and his head lolled to the side, exposing more of his neck. I readjusted the bite, pressing my tongue down and flexing it as I applied the slightest bit of suction.

Straddling his hips, I pressed down on the bulge in his pants, my own self delighting in the tingle it gave me. I didn't even need to hold his wrists anymore, he was so weak and wanton for my touch. So I busied my hands with the unfastening of his pants, working quickly and occasionally skimming the dip of his hipbones with my fingers.

I palmed his erection through his underwear, at the same time loosening and tightening my bite on his neck. "AH!" He thrashed, nearly shaking me off. His chest heaved, now more quickly, and he took me by the shoulders, slamming his lips to mine hard enough for my teeth to clack together briefly. He pulled himself up to kneeling, so we both faced each other on my knees. I took his face in my hands, directing it to angle the kiss and use my tongue the way I wanted. With the tip of it I teased the roof of his mouth right at the border of his gums, mildly bemused at how his moan slid up an octave and wavered out.

He took me by the back of the head, roughly combing my hair back behind my ears with his fingers and pulling my skull forward, driving his tongue into my mouth and taking over. It moved quickly and skillfully, everywhere in my mouth at once before my brain could register what exactly it was doing. My stomach felt all wobbly, like melted plastic. "MMFH!" Now his tongue was cold, like ice melting in my mouth. It made me wince when he touched it to my teeth, but then he struck a spot between my gum and the wall of my mouth that made me feel completely weak. It was like the sensation of a shock, but slowed down, and it was only in my mouth but oh gosh it was so squirm-worthy.

The kiss receded to just my lips, him sucking on my lower lip as I kissed his top one. The tip of his tongue ran between my lip and gums, causing me to moan low. I pulled at his face, begging the kiss deeper again and he complied. Our tongues continued to flirt while my fingers dripped down his chest, tracing every line of his muscles. I twirled my middle fingers around his nipples as my tongue dove deeper into his mouth. He retaliated by grabbing my breasts and kneading roughly, skimming down my stomach and undoing my pants. Oh yes. He tugged them down to my knees and before he could go any further I slammed my pelvis against his, biting down on his tongue as the both of us grinded against each other. Moans tumbled from his mouth into mine as our bodies pressed and rubbed together, hands pulling and teasing at each others' limbs and sides.

I pulled my fingers back through his hair, tipping his head back to take more control over the kiss. Soon, I had him on his back again, administering kisses, sucks and bites to his jawbone, his neck, behind his ear, and his collar. "Does this please you, my king?" I whispered into his ear.

"Augh, yes...yessss..."

You straddled one of his thighs, rubbing yourself against it and biting your lip at the pleasure. You were almost embarrassed at how wet you were. With one fingernail, you lightly traced your name on his neck, delighting in how he squirmed. With your other hand you twirled a finger around the hair beneath his navel, following it down slowly into his boxers. His breath hitched, caught in the middle of his throat under your lips. Squeezing your thighs around his, you secretly pleasured yourself, tracing the base of his cock at the same time. You heard his teeth chatter and snap shut, a very small whine vibrating his larynx.

That's all you did was trace, trace and outline, and nip at his neck.

"Oh please, please you're teasing!" he moaned, shivering under you.

"Maybe a little."

His palms met my shoulders again, pushing me onto my back. He grabbed me by the undersides of my thighs, pushing my legs apart. "If teasing is what you want."

"Oh, no no, please...just-AH!" His hard cock rubbed me through the fabric of my panties, making me impossibly wetter. Very restrained grunts simmered up out of his throat. I could tell he was teasing himself by doing this.

His lips descended on my belly, tongue dragging upward between my breasts and under them. I rubbed against him desperately, wanting so much more of this wonderful sensation, and then he stopped grinding, replacing his cock with two fingers as he teased my clit through my panties.

"Oh god, Loki!"

He chuckled. "What is it you want of me?"

"Nnh," I whimpered, spreading my legs in want. "I-I want you inside of me..."

"Well alright," he said softly, pressing a kiss right under my belly. His long, slender fingers touched down above my knees, sliding up my thighs and tucked themselves under the brim of my panties. He yanked them off quickly, and I blushed at the sudden coolth against such a heated part of my anatomy.

He kissed the line where my panties had clung on my hip, your chest rising and falling quickly as he kissed the junction between your thigh and pelvis. He dragged those lips tantalizingly down to your core and it was a wonder you didn't explode right then.

Oh my word, those eyes looking up at you, so green and lust-glazed. Every part of you shivered. And he granted your wish, slipping his tongue between your folds and your face contorted in pleasure.

Fuck, it was cold, beautifully cold, what an odd sensation. He pushed his tongue in and out of you, dipping and licking. You moaned and mewled, bucking your hips. His teeth grazed you. "Ohhh!" And then he thumbed your clit, licking around it at the same time. The contrast between the cold and hot was entrancing. Whenever his tongue left a part of you, it tingled with that thawing sensation of walking into a warm room on a frosty day. And it was maddening.

He pushed your legs apart, massaging the inside of them with chilled fingers. Your legs quivered and you convulsed with the threat of orgasm, head dipped back as he licked from your opening to your clit, letting just the tip rest there.

And then he drew back, leaving you unfulfilled and aching for release. "Oh, please, Loki, please!" He held you down by the shoulders, pressing you to the bed while he kissed your neck and torso. Desperate to come, you wrapped your thighs around one of his, pressing and rubbing and panting and growing oh so infuriated when he would push your hips back down onto the bed, nipping relentlessly at your neck. "LOKI. Let me-!"

He came up from your neck, pressing his forehead to yours and looking intensely into your eyes. Oh this was happening.

An awkward shift of weight rocked the mattress as he slid off his boxers. You looked down, face growing even hotter at the sight of his exposed penis. You moaned with need, legs falling open as wide as you could go. You both breathed heavily, not moving, and he lined himself up. Yes. Yes.

You shuddered and bit your lip as he teased you with the head of his cock, slipping in only about a half inch. "Ah," he breathed, an expression of pure bliss in his eyes.

And then he entered you, slowly and carefully, gauging your expression which you were sure was a completely ugly mixture of pleasure and disbelief. He was so hot and so hard and so fucking big.

Halfway inside of you, he kissed your lips. "A-are you r-"

"MOVE!"

He didn't require a second command, beginning to thrust immediately, controlled and slow.

"Au-auh," I groaned, head thrashing from side to side as I secured my hands in his hair. He kissed my neck slowly, breath hot as his canting picked up speed. He penetrated me deeper and deeper, each sensation building on one another as my mouth widened with each. "Ah, ahh!"

Suddenly, he struck me just right, sparks going off in my pubic region and I begged, loudly, for him to please, please, please do that again. He complied, hitting that spot a little harder and it was exponentially more pleasurable. He was thrusting even faster now, grunting with the movements. Now moaning in my ear. I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles and pushing him farther into you.

"O-oh god!" I cried. "Oh, Loki!"

"Ah, ah-you feel...nngh, wonderful, love," he praised, syllables strained. He rocked back and forth, into me and almost completely out and then back in, fast and hard. You moved with him, panting and struggling to breathe and growing so terribly lightheaded. Everything in your lower stomach tightened and you clenched around his cock, moaning.

"Loki, I-I-I'm, ah! I'm c-coming-!" I warned, arching back as my chest filled with carbonated pleasure.

He slammed in nearly all the way, groaning and growling, and that was just enough to set me off into a pulsing orgasm, pleasure fizzing hotly up through my nether regions and down into my stiffening legs and curling toes, up through my belly and arching back, my rigid arms and wormed up out of my throat in the form of a moan. "LOKI!"

Very shortly after, I felt him cum inside of me, moaning my name against my neck and biting down almost enough to break the skin. I stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling, my body and mind in complete disbelief at what just happened as I continued to twitch and clench, still riding it out.

Every part of me relaxed at once, instantly fatigued. I felt Loki's body do the same as he slipped his now flaccid cock out of me, panting against my collarbone. He ran his hands up and down my goosebumped arms.

"I love you," he whispered heavily, sincerely. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Loki," I sighed, completely lost in the fuzzy afterglow. I felt warm and so relaxed, hugging Loki to me as tightly as I could. He shifted so that he was lying beside me, cradling me in his arms. I kissed his chest tenderly, snuggling against his naked body as he pulled the covers up over the two of us.

"Goodnight," he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead.


End file.
